diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Meltdown
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Meltdown is the thirteenth book in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. The book was released October 30th, 2018. Main Characters * Greg Heffley *Frank Heffley *Susan Heffley *Rodrick Heffley *Manny Heffley *Rowley Jefferson *Lower Surrey Street Kid Plot When the schools get shut down because of a snowy day, the neighborhood transforms into a wintry battlefield. Some rival groups fight over territory, Some rival groups build massive snow forts, and some rival groups stage epic snowball fights. In the cross-hairs are Greg Heffley and his trusty-true to the end-best friend, Rowley Jefferson. It's a fight for survival as Greg and Rowley navigate against alliances, betrayals, and warring gangs in a neighborhood meltdown. When the snow clears, will Greg and Rowley emerge as heroes? Or will they even survive to see another day? http://www.wimpykid.com/books/book13/ Synopsis January The story starts off by Greg saying how everybody is outside enjoying the warm weather, but he isn't because it's January and it doesn't feel right because it's the middle of winter. Greg then says that the whole planet is warming up, and humans are to blame. However, as he says that he shouldn't be to blame, as he only recently got onto planet earth (being born). He then says about he hopes that it doesn't warm up too fast, or he would have to ride a camel to school. He then says he heard that the ice caps are melting and the seas is rising and he was trying to convince his parents to buy a house higher up on their hill so that they can avoid the water for longer, but his parents aren't too concerned. It makes Greg nervous that he is the only person in his family worried about it, and if they didn't do something about it now they would wish they did. The seas rising isn't the only thing that is making Greg nervous, as there could be things in the ice caps, and since they are melting they could be free. Greg then says that he saw a movie about a caveman that got frozen in ice, and thousands of years later when it melted he was still alive. Greg didn't know if that could happen in real life, but if it could he says that if it could his night time janitor could be one. Greg has to participate with his school on International Showcase Week. Back in November, when there was an International Showcase, he wanted the country to be assigned Italy but unfortunately too many people wanted to study Italy. After a random draw by his teacher, it was given to Dennis Tracton. So he was forced to make a project about Malta. However, he forgot all about it and has now to make it for the following day. Since Rowley refused to switch with him, Greg says that he was on his own and hoped his project will be fine. In order to push kids asking questions away, he pretended to only speak Maltese and not English (accidentally speaking Spanish instead), but after this, a kid in his grade has parents who are from Malta and they take offence to Greg's misrepresentation of their country. Fortunately for him, the huge fight between Brazil and Bulgaria flared up again, and the bell rings dismissing school. However, the situation worsens when Susan receives a letter that Greg has to make his project again. Plus, she forbids him for screens until his work is finished. Greg predicts this to be just before the weekends, but he says that it won't matter because Susan forbids him from screens on the weekends as well as Rodrick and Manny. All brothers decide to misbehave on the weekends in order to prove to her that "Screen-Free Weekends" aren't working. Greg also says that his mom says that she wants him to make some new friends. But with the exception of Rowley, he has no chance to befriend another child. Sometimes, he even has to walk in front of Fregley's house which is between his and Rowley's and it's difficult for him. Greg then explains that the other kids in his street aren't good people for him to befriend, but the worst are the ones who live in Lower Surrey Street because their street part is flat and Greg lives in Upper Street. The two parts can't stand one another and, if one's family moves to a different part of the town, that person will be stuck inside all year round, since their new neighbors will still consider them part of the other team and his original team will think of them as a traitor for moving and not let them participate in their activities. Greg talks about the pig which was left at a kennel during their Christmas vacation, and when it gets mad about not going with them, Frank sends it to obedience school, but the person who runs the places calls him telling him the pig escaped. Greg's family puts up posters to find it. Greg wonders if a human being or a pig can hibernate, but Greg tells that he knows about The Mingos, who live in the woods don't show up in the winter until spring. Greg says so if they're NOT hibernating all winter, who knows what they're doing. Greg talks about the Safety Patrols as he enjoyed it since it gave him access to hot chocolate. But he got kicked out of Safety Patrols, so he can't have any. Ever since that, he has been filling a thermos with hot chocolate. He also tells how about dirty his neighbors are. When he is sick, he receives some cherry lozenges for his throat which makes him popular for girls. However, the boys break into his locker to steal them for themselves. Because of the cold, Greg and Rowley try to find a place where they could warm up. They finally manage to hide at Gramma's place while she is on vacation, but while they are drying their clothes off, they hear someone coming down into the basement and they arm themselves thinking it's a burglar, but they end up almost attacking Greg's mother with a toilet plunger and a handbag. To Greg's surprise, Susan isn't mad at him at all, even congratulating him for "using his imagination" rather than screens. Greg wishes she'd grounded him instead, not knowing what she thought they were doing. February Greg explains that the Safety Patrol is very strict on boys and reports anyone who dares to throw a snowball during a school day. They also allow girls to walk on the road but don't allow boys to do it. Greg says that he has no qualms about snitching and also that due to the snow, students were tracking water into the school, resulting in their shoes being held in the headmaster's office. After a few kids started a fight with their wet socks, the teachers started ordering the kids to go barefoot, not improving the situation. The next day, Greg tries vainly to invent a new way to walk in the snow with pizza boxes with his shoes duct-taped to them after trying to warm up his winter boots, which end up melting into the bricks of the fireplace, but his idea fails as he leaves leftover pizza in the boxes, almost getting mauled by neighborhood dogs. He also discovers that the janitor couldn't stand the sock smell and open the windows to let some fresh air in, but forgot to close the windows at the end of his shift, and now, temperatures drop below freezing. So, the students try to keep warm and use their creativity, with one person using a costume of a lion that was made for the school play. The principal then decides to dismiss school early after kids start eating food crazy and bugs from the science fair thinking that they were going to be snowed in overnight. Since Rowley and Greg have to walk on their way home, they decide to borrow the Whirley Street Kids bus. At first, they sit in there without being discovered until someone at the back throws a snowball and almost crashes the bus. This prompts the bus driver to stop the bus and refuse to start it again until the perpetrator admits they did it, going as far as to read a book for a solid hour. Greg looks in the back of the bus, hearing some kids whispering, however an eight-grader realizes he isn't from Whirley Street and all the kids on the bus snitch it on Greg, with the bus driver forcing him and Rowley to get off at once. A few Whirley Street kids start running after Greg and Rowley, having believed the other kids on the bus lying about him throwing the snowball. They then decide to run from them, leading them into the woods. Greg and Rowley are forced to run in the woods, where a mythical creature known as the "Goat man" exists. Greg sees a light coming from a broken car, but him and Rowley then realize they're in the Mingo camp as Greg finds Meckley Mingo's belt buckle. after getting close to a car, the hand puppet that Greg wears in place of a glove gets stuck on the door handle of the car, resulting in Greg abandoning him. He and Rowley then dash out of the woods, where Frank almost runs them over. The next day, Greg has the house for himself since Manny is at nursery, Rodrick sleeps and his parents are gone. But little does he know is Susan planned some chores for him by hiding the batteries in the TV remote around the house. He is unable to finish all of them after a group of girls try and extort money out of him in exchange for clearing his driveway, resulting in his parents telling him off until 8 o'clock, at which point, Rodrick wakes up to start his day. The next day, Susan insists that Greg spends the whole weekend out in the snow to play like in the old days, even calling Rowley's father and advising him to do the same to prevent him from hiding in there. Without any option, Greg and Rowley build an igloo which is quickly demolished by the neighboring kids. Frank tells them that the neighborhood kids have declared war and Greg and Rowley must fight back to reclaim their territory, so both boys build another fort but discover that almost every kid in town was inspired by their idea. After the Lower Street Kids are caught sledging down their hill, they all team up and build a double-layered wall across the road to stop them. After a raging battle, the lower kids send Trevor Nix over to split the hill kids up with decoys. After being double-crossed by Trevor, the Upper Surrey Street Kids snow wall gets demolished. Then they hear The Safety Patrol who came for revenge after being pelted with snowballs during the weekends,, resulting in the battle turning into the Surrey Street Kids on both ends versus the Safety Patrols, but some girls on Surrey Street switch sides which makes it confusing. The Whirley Street Kids slide on the hill and join the battle. Then all the kids hear a horn going off, with Greg and Rowley realising that it is the Mingo kids, looking like they woke up from a three-month nap. Greg realizes that he had Meckley's buckle in his pocket without realizing it, possibly revealing that Meckley Mingo, who has Greg's hand puppet from earlier speared on a pole, is after him. Since the kids hate the Mingo kids than everyone else, they turn to fight them. Greg decides he has had enough, and he and Rowley hide, worried that they won't survive. Then the ground shakes, but it turns out to be the snowplow driver, plowing all the snow and ending the battle. After the battle, Greg can't remember what they started fighting over in the first place, and the weather warms up a lot. There is still snow on the ground, so Mitchell Pickett uses a snowmobile he spent with all the money he made selling snow supplies. Trevor Nix gets accepted in Lower Surrey Street for his role in demolishing the Upper Surrey Street kid's snow wall.. Greg just hopes that everyone will be grateful at him if he can make a good strategy which could allow human people to live with robots. Greg says he's glad that there are people like the hero type out there, but the world needs guys like him too. Greg says because if human beings are still around 500 million years from now, it's gonna be thanks to the Greg Heffley's of the world who figured out a way to survive. Trivia * When announced, Jeff Kinney confirms that he will write three more books afterwards. If you count Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid, then the 15th book may be the last. * When Greg talks about their Christmas vacation, on page 39, he is referring to their trip to Isla de Corales in The Getaway. * This is the third book to not have the word "Diary" in yellow. The first two books are Dog Days and Hard Luck. ** However, this is the first odd-numbered book to not have the word "Diary" in yellow. * This is the first book to use two different shades of one color. On the top half of the book, it is colored Blue-ish Dark Purple. While on the bottom half of the book, it is colored Red-ish Dark Purple. ** However, the overall color of the book is still Dark Purple, anyway. * This is the first time the subtitle is 3D. * This is the third time the spine uses these following two colors and they are: Dark Purple and True Blue. The other two books are Double Down which uses these following two colors: Red-Orange and Yellow and The Getaway which uses these following two colors: Azure and Apple Green. ** Ironically, the those books are in chronological order. * This is the fourth book to include a reptile-skin design. ** This is also the third book to include the new Amulet logo. * This is the sixth book to feature Greg's trademark frown. The others were: Diary Of A Wimpy Kid, Dog Days, The Ugly Truth, Old School, and The Getaway. * This is the third book to have a resemblance to the story on the cover, after Dog Days. As purple and blue are "cool colours". *In the UK variant of The Meltdown, the 13 on its spine is replaced with its picture for the front cover. (Greg as a snowman.) * This is the sixth book to take place in winter. The first five books are Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick Rules, The Third Wheel, Cabin Fever, and The Getaway. * This book marks the second time the Safety Patrol are seen. The organization hasn't been seen or mentioned since the first book. ** It's still unknown why Rowley was kicked. * This is the third time Greg screwed up a project without research. * Fregley returns in this book. He hasn't appeared since Hard Luck. * On page 164, Rowley and Greg come up with a name for their clan. Rowley suggests "Hufflepuff" which is a reference to the Harry Potter Hogwarts house, but Greg says he wants a more original name. *Flat Stanley is mentioned on page 141. Greg says that he wants a TV on his ceiling, but he wants it installed by someone who knows what they're doing so he won't be "the next Flat Stanley." **This also the second time Flat Stanley is mentioned. The first was from The Long Haul. *This is one of few books in which Rodrick and Manny have much shorter roles and the second book after The Third Wheel in which except from flashbacks, Rodrick does not bully Greg. *Greg mentions on page 215 that the pig is probably "somewhere warm by now, having the time of his life." This probably means the pig will probably not return in Book 14, but it is unknown yet. *802 words are written in all-capital letters in this book. *This is the first book in the series to have 2 pages with no words and only drawings on them. *Fregley's line, "Betcha I can find your 'tickle spot!'" was first used on his section in The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book. *This is the first book to not have a specific main antagonist. She only appeared on one page. *This is the sixth book to have two months each, books like Old School, Cabin Fever and The Third Wheel. *A cameo on Page 57: the kid on the left where a girl was doing a robot pose is doing the dab, which does seem to surprise a lot of people despite this book taking place in early 2014, as the Dab started around 2017-2018 *Holly Hills appears on one page, where she can be seen hitting someone in the face with a wet sock. *This is the first and so far only time all three Heffley brothers agree on something. (their dislike of Screen-Free Weekends) References Goofs/Errors * At page 181, Joseph O'Rourke is a full name as "Joe O'Rourke." However, it is possible that Greg just shortened his name. * On page nine, Greg says "Speaking of survival." but in the sneak peek, it says "Speaking of unusually hot weather" ** This could've been a change, and also mean that Kinney was trying to drag in a continuity reference from The Getaway. * Sweetie is shown to be not overweight, despite him being overweight in past books due to being fed too much by Gramma, as shown in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck. However it is possible he probably lost weight and got normal again. * On the page where the kids are all in the snowball fight, Latricia Hooks has a different look. * State Order Fail: On page 16, after Malta is supposed to be the Marshall Islands, instead, after Malta is Mauritania. ** However, Greg doesn't know this, he did mention he was just assuming. * There is a kid all the way in the back on page 122 with a black jacket, however, in the next page he is wearing a white jacket. * When Greg talks about last year, he wants to go to school fast by using a sled and dogs to his mom and dad, Greg is much shorter. Preview *https://s3.amazonaws.com/WebVault/SLJ/EDIT18/DWK-SneakPeek-TheMeltdown.pdf Gallery Promotional images 31172298 1341803409253935 4784052309411759443 n.jpg|A screenshot from an official teaser video for the book, released ahead of the books title, cover and color being revealed. 53167-v1-600x.jpg |A teaser for the book. Dg-CokNUYAAWemS.jpg MeltdownSketches.png|Sketches from Jeff Kinney's twitter post. 511JbJwArPL._SX342_.jpg 519eYZeQBSL.jpg diario-de-greg-13-frio-fatal_407bee70_500x732.jpg Z12728_image_148x230.jpg The Meltdown Japanese.jpg|The Japanese version. Illustrations Greg's neighbourhood enjoying the warm weather.jpg|Greg stays indoors while everyone else enjoys a heat wave in the winter. Riding a camel to school.jpg|Greg rides a camel. Greg tells his parents to move to a higher place due to global warming.jpg|Greg teaches his parents about global warming. The Heffley Family in underwater.jpg|Greg's family eats a meal underwater due to rising water levels. Monster trapped inside ice caps as one of the ice cap collapses towards the sea.jpg|A creature escapes from an ice cap. Night Janitor.jpg|The night janitor. Greg sees the bully shoves a kid.jpg|A kid shoves a smaller kid. Greg sees the seat warming in the bathroom.jpg|Greg's high-tech toilet. Greg talks to the appliances.jpg|Greg is talking to the microwave. The future war.jpg|A robot finds Greg is under a table during a robots versus humans war. Greg sleepwalking with his robot legs to school.jpg|Greg with cyborg legs. Asteroid came to wipe dinosaurs out.jpg|The dinosaurs see an asteroid. Frank Heffley attempting to kill cockroach with his left side shoe.jpg|Frank is attempting to kill cockroach with his left side shoe. Greg sweating out in class.jpg|Greg is feeling hot at school. Greg and Rowley sweating out during lunch.jpg Dennis Tracton wooing for Italy Project in International Showcase.jpg Greg is puzzled to see kids wearing weird clothes for the International Showcase.jpg Greg sees Rowley wearing a crazy get-up for International Showcase.jpg Rowley's England project.jpg|Rowley's project on England. Incomplete project of Mysterious Malta.jpg Greg tries telling his classmates where Malta is.jpg Maltaproject.png|Greg's project on Malta. Greg wears a clothes from Lost and Found items for the Malta in International Showcase.jpg Malta Food.jpg International Showcase.jpg The students presenting Brazil and Bulgaria got into an argument.jpg Kids from elementary school tried telling Greg about Malta.jpg Bad luck from Malta people.jpg International Showcase kids started fighting one another.jpg Susan sees the note from Greg's Social Studies teacher regarding his project in angry looks.jpg Screen-Free Weekends.jpg Rodrick, Greg and Manny misbehaving and made Susan and Frank puzzled.jpg Susan talking to Greg and shocked.jpg Greg shakes Frank's hands in front of Susan.jpg Rowley giving Greg a tea during lunch.jpg Fregley in the yard.jpg Bad breath.jpg|Ernesto Gutierrez and Gabriel Johns both have bad breath. Joseph.PNG|Joseph O'Rourke getting injured. Mitchell Picket's store.jpg|Mitchell Pickett's store selling pre-made snowballs during the winter. Speed Bump.jpg|Speed Bump. Speed Bump commits all the crimes.jpg|Speed Bump shoves Pervis Gentry in backyard treehouse. Duplex kids.jpg|The Duplex kids. Gino.jpg|Gino. Baby Gibson's yard.jpg|Baby Gibson in the yard. Mrs. Jimenez's Playgroup that is out of control.jpg|Mrs. Jimenez's Playgroup children that is out of control while their moms don't care what they do. Anthony Denard.jpg Sheldon Reyes in the truck snowplowing and accidentally crashed into a mailbox.jpg|Sheldon Reyes in the dad's truck snowplowing the neighbour's driveway and then crashed into a mailbox. Garza Twins.jpg|The Garza twins. Marlee Sisters attacking postman.jpg Emilia Greenwall.jpg|Emilia Greenwall. Latricia Hooks shoves Rodrick.jpg|Latricia Hooks shoves Rodrick when he was Greg's age. Evelyn Trimble.jpg Diagram of Surrey Street.jpg Walking up the hill.jpg Greg and Rowley playing football in the hill.jpg Lower Surrey Street athletes.jpg|The Lower Surrey Street kids playing some sports. Lower Surrey Street Kids aren't allowed Upper Surrey Street Kids to join in to play.jpg Greg in the bike.jpg Greg and Upper Surrey Street Kids attacking Lower Surrey Street Kids with a snowball.jpg Lower Surrey Street Kids being sneaky.jpg Lower Surrey Street Kids wearing the same winter gear as Upper Surrey Street Kids.jpg|The Lower Surrey Street Kids wearing the same winter gear as Upper Surrey Kids before one of them caught on. Trevor Nix stuck indoors year-round in the Lower Surrey Street.jpg|Trevor Nix stuck indoors year-round as the Lower Surrey Street Kids are having fun and they won't let him play with him outside as he was considered to be a hill person. Face-to-face Lower Surrey Street and Upper Surrey Street people.jpg The Heffley Family putting up the lost pig sign.jpg Frank releases The Heffley's Pig into a kennel at pet boarding.jpg The pig smashes a plate.jpg The lady in obedience school calling Heffley Family the pig escaped.jpg Greg hibernates.jpg Greg tells his parents he will sleep until Christmas morning when he was young.jpg Greg screws his sleep schedule.jpg Mingo Kids after taking a long nap.jpg Greg, Rodrick and Manny are fighting over the blanket.jpg|Manny, Rodrick and Greg Heffley are fighting over the blanket while Susan saw them fighting over with angry looks. Blanket Schedule.jpg Manny has two blankets in the sofa being greedy.jpg Greg used the blanket to cover himself while watching and Rodrick hovering over him.jpg Rodrick in the bathroom covering his blanket.jpg Blanket User's Manual.jpg Susan Heffley lectures the boys for not sharing the blanket.jpg Greg's castle.jpg Thermal Gear.jpg Mannequin model.jpg Mannequin making athletic poses.jpg Greg relaxes in the bed and bath store for mannequin.jpg Ancestors in the coldness.jpg Greg playing video games.jpg The Heffley Family attempting to melt ice with a hair dryer.jpg Greg spits out the mushroom soup from Frank's thermos.jpg Greg and Rowley waving to offer a ride.jpg The kids during recess outdoors spitting one another.jpg|Greg is terrified when the kids during recess outdoors are spitting one another. Indoor recess.jpg Museum.jpg The kids are spreading germs in hallway.jpg Albert Sandy tells everyone about a guy who covered his sneeze.jpg |Albert Sandy tells everyone about a guy who covered his sneeze and when he did, he blew his head clean off. Albert Sandy tells everyone that a guy who survived without his head and works as a grocery bagger.jpg Pets died being frozen in the school cafeteria's walk-in freezer.jpg Teddy Silvetti.jpg The girls have pictures of pop singers in their lockers.jpg Notebook record of germs.jpg Garza Twins in the laboratory while one of them coughing.jpg Greg shots a spitball on one of the Garza Twins.jpg Greg gives a Cherry Lozenges to the girls in Greg's grade.jpg Greg's cherry lozenges are stolen.jpg|Speed Bump and Jake McGough are stealing Greg's cherry lozenges from his locker. Greg in the bubble.jpg Greg fakes from being sick.jpg|Greg fakes being sick to go school and stay home to play video games, making his parents angry. Greg and Rowley chattering cold.jpg Greg and Rowley warming up in the pizza palace.jpg Greg and Rowley in the library.jpg Greg knocks on the neighbour's door as Rowley is desperate.jpg Rowley is nervous trying to get a answer from a guy.jpg Rowley pees behind a rock.jpg Gramma knitting the mitten for Greg.jpg Greg and Rowley attacking the guys with a snowball.jpg Greg and Rowley walking with earmuffs on as the boys coming to attack them with snowballs.jpg Fast metabolism.jpg Do you have your homework assignment.jpg Greg imagines without his nose.jpg Greg has Frozen snot from his nose.jpg Greg without lips.jpeg|Greg imagining what he'd look like without his lips from frostbite. Greg counts the pinky toes in preschool.jpg Greg and the boys waiting for their turn to use the hand dryer in the bathroom.jpg Greg and Rowley warming up with the meatball subs in the pizza place.jpg Susan Heffley shows Greg the phone about Gramma and her friends in the beach.jpg Sweetie on the beach.jpg|Sweetie at the beach. Greg shakes Gramma's goblin for the keys.jpg Greg tells Rowley about entering Gramma's house.jpg Gramma at home cranking up the heat with Greg and Rodrick.jpg Greg and Rowley warming up in Gramma's oven in the kitchen.jpg Greg and Rowley are shocked to see Mrs. McNeil.jpg Greg and Rowley watching TV while covered.jpg Hanging out with dryer.jpg World's Best Grandma sweatshirt.jpg Greg wears Sweetie's sweater and itching himself.jpg Rowley tells Greg he heard burglar coming into Gramma's house.jpg Greg and Rowley braced themselves.jpg Rowley, Greg and Susan are screaming one another in Gramma's Basement.jpg|Rowley, Greg and Susan are screaming one another at the Gramma's Basement when she cames with her laundry. Susan drives home with Greg and Rowley.jpg Susan talking to Greg about make-believe.jpg Greg sees the snow falls outside his house.jpg Lice.jpg|Lily Bodner taking selfies, spreading headlice to her friends. Hot classroom.jpg Bullies.jpg Gary Goofs Again.jpeg Gary the weatherman got ambushed.jpg|Gary the weatherman wearing T-shirt and shorts in New Year's eve but then it snowed three inches and then the people saw him at the grocery store, they weren't happy as one of them throw a snowball to him as he was ambushed. Susan and Frank Heffley are watching Gary the weatherman whiffed and loved him.jpg Mr. Morsels loves vegetables.jpg Greg used Mr. Morsels to get rid of his peas.jpg Waving with Mr. Morsels.jpg Eric Reynolds and Dougie Finch Safety Patrol Captains got into a snowball fight.jpg Boys attacking girls with snowballs.jpg Boys walking past the Safety Patrol girls.jpg Safety Patrol girls tweeting Greg to get off the road.jpg Greg and Rowley walking on the sidewalk while clearing.jpg Greg hits a fire hydrant that was buried in snow as he was walking with Rowley to school.jpg Girl safety patrols.jpg The girls have advantage over the boys were fresh and ready to go.jpg Greg imagines that the Safety Patrols Girls offering him a hot chocolate.jpg|Greg imagines if the Safety Patrol girls had offered him a hot chocolate. No Snitching.jpg Narc.jpg|Rodrick explaining to Greg about a narc in his class. Greg passes the note to Shane Browning.jpg Boots melted.jpg Chaos with socks.jpg Teacher asked the kids put their socks inside the box.jpg Bunch of barefooters.jpg Socks.jpg Jake McGough smells socks.jpg Jake McGough gives the right socks to the Garza Twins.jpg Greg and Rowley being ambushed by the guys who threw a snowball to them.jpg Safety Patrols Girls being ambushed by the guys who attacked them with a snowball.jpg|Safety Patrol girls being ambushed by the guys who threw a snowball at them. Greg tells Frank and Susan about the snowmobile he wanted.jpg Greg tells his parents about a few dogs trained to pull a sled.jpg Greg has litter of puppies as his parents seen them.jpg Greg pulls the burned boots out of the fireplace.jpg Greg wears snowshoes with a pizza boxes and duct tape.jpg Pizza boxes.jpg Pizza boxes starting to get soggy.jpg Rowley helps Greg to pull boxes off from Greg's sneakers.jpg Guzmans' yard dogs sniffing around Greg and Rowley.jpg Guzmans' Yard dogs attacking Greg and Rowley over the pizza boxes.jpg Safety Patrol girls tweeting Greg to get off the road with whistles.jpg Greg dries his feet with a dryer vent.jpg Greg sees his students chattering cold inside.jpg Night Janitor opens the window to circulate some fresh air.jpg Teacher sees kids wearing their winter stuff.jpg Mrs. Willey.jpg Mrs. Willey watching Becky Cosgrove sits next to her desk as she was relaxing.jpg Idiot Kids rowdy trying to get seat next to Mrs. Willey.jpg Greg sees the student wearing costume for the school play.jpg The kids shaking a vending machine.jpg The kids raiding Science Lab for food.jpg Greg and Rowley board the bus.jpg Rowley shaking his head in the golf course.jpg 13th Hole steep hill while sledging.jpg Whirley Street Kids kicked Greg, Rowley and everyone out of the golf course.jpg|Whirley Street Kids kicked Greg, Rowley and everyone out of the golf course so that they can have the golf course to themselves. Whirly Street bus.jpg A member of Whirley Street Kids throws a snowball on the bus.jpg The bus driver lecturing Whirley Street Kids.jpg Chattering cold on the bus.jpg A member of Whirley Street Kids sees Greg on the bus.jpg Who threw the snowball.jpg Greg and Rowley alighted from the Whirley Street Kids bus.jpg Whirley Street Kids coming towards Greg and Rowley.jpg Goat Man.jpg|Rodrick talking to Greg about the Goat Man. Rowley's version of Goat Man.jpg|Rowley is thinking the Goat Man is split down the middle. Greg and Rowley walking through the wilderness.jpg Greg is shocked to see footprints.jpg Creek.jpg Eating pack animals.jpg Rowley tells Greg about beavers.jpg Beaver cartoon.jpg Greg sees the light from abandoned car.jpg Abandoned cars.jpg|Greg and Rowley stumbled into Mingo Kids' headquarters. Greg finds Meckley Mingo's belt buckle.jpg Grabbed.jpg Greg and Rowley pulling Mr. Morsels out of the door handle.jpg Mr. Morsels is left to die.jpg Greg and Rowley hear a sound from Mingo Kids.jpg Frank screeches his car to avoid hitting Greg and Rowley.jpg Greg sleeping and dreaming about Mingo Kids chasing Greg.jpg Greg sees snowfall heavily.jpg Remote Control not working.jpg Note from Susan.jpg Greg shakes the box for batteries.jpg Greg finishes loading the dishwasher.jpg Congratulations.jpg Greg relaxes in Frank and Susan's room.jpg The next Flat Stanley.jpg Eating sandwich as Manny sees Greg.jpg Blech.jpg Greg and Rodrick playing with sofa to avoid touching lava.jpg The floor is lava.jpg Manny avoids the floor while on top with Greg.jpg Greg dresses up Manny with snow gear.jpg Greg drops Manny down outside the snow.jpg Manny escapes.jpg Greg found Manny underneath in the snow.jpg Greg and Manny shovelling the driveway.jpg Young girls offering Greg a help to clear the driveway.jpg Young girls clearing Greg's house driveway.jpg Young girls moved all the snow back to driveway.jpg Greg and Manny clearing up the driveway as their parents came home.jpg Frank and Susan lectured Greg for not doing his chores as they saw Rodrick woke up at night.jpg Greg wakes up and sees Susan holding his winter gear.jpg Greg and Rodrick playing snow with Frank.jpg Greg tells Susan about playing video games from vitamin D sun.jpg Manny making snowmen in the front yard.jpg Snow friends decorated with leaves.jpg Fregley as a snowman.jpg Greg relaxes in Jefferson Family's house.jpg Greg sees Rowley outside his house.jpg Upper Surrey Street Kids told the substitute snowplow driver.jpg Not Robert.jpg Fake Greg Heffley.jpg Greg in the detention after Fake Greg Heffley tricked him.jpg Greg and Rowley sledging.jpg Upper Surrey Street Kids being ambushed by Lower Surrey Street Kids during sledging.jpg Snowplow rumbles through the snow.jpg Greg knocks the door as Susan sees her son and Rowley.jpg Igloo buildling.jpg Darkness in igloo.jpg Greg gasps for the air from igloo.jpg Neighborhood kids attacking Greg with snowballs on the igloo.jpg The kids destroying Greg and Rowley's igloo.jpg Greg telling Susan about what happened after the kids destroyed their igloo.jpg Frank tells Greg and Rowley about the snow forts.jpg Greg and Rowley coming up ideas on making a flag for the snow fort.jpg Dead wolf flag.jpg|Greg and Rowley's fort flag. Greg and Rowley building a snow fort.jpg Greg and Rowley hide in snow fort.jpg Neighborhood kids attacking Greg and Rowley with snowballs on the snow fort.jpg Greg and Rowley abandoned their snow fort.jpg Frank tells Greg and Rowley to build a snow fort on high ground.jpg Pouring boiling oil.jpg Shopping List.jpg Greg sees the street covered by the snow.jpg Frank came back from his morning walk.jpg Snowplow driver ambushed by Surrey Street Kids.jpg Greg looks through the Frank's warfare books.jpg Mitchell Picket's store 2.jpg Sloppy Special.jpg Snow forts.jpg Garza Twins snow fort.jpg Sub shop sign.jpg|Marcus Marconi's snow fort with a open flag in it. Ernesto Gutierrez and Gabriel Johns in the snow fort opened fire to Greg and Rowley.jpg|Ernesto Gutierrez and his best friend Gabriel Johns opened fire at Greg and Rowley in their snow fort. Greg used binoculars to see Garza twins attacking the kids with snowballs.jpg Latricia Hooks punch Speed Bump's face.jpg|Latricia Hooks punches Speed Bump's face during the snowball fight. Duplex kids in a snowball fight.jpg Greg and Rowley waited to pounce for the snow fort.jpg Greg used binoculars and spots a snow fort on a high ground.jpg Baby Gibson's fort.jpg|Greg and Rowley are entering Baby Gibson's fort. Under attack.jpg Greg, Baby Gibson and Rowley attacking kids with snowballs.jpg Baby Gibson, Greg and Rowley are shocked to see Mrs. Jimenez's Playgroup children has popped out in Baby Gibson's fort.jpg Marlee Sisters ready to attack Greg and Rowley.jpg Sense of order gone.jpg Joseph O'Rourke got hit by an ice ball in his mouth and lost a couple of teeth.jpg|Joseph O'Rourke got hit by an ice ball in his mouth and lost a couple of teeth. Discuss the rules.jpg Lower Surrey Street Kids sneaked into the Upper Surrey Street Kids hill and sled down.jpg Upper Surrey Street Kids building a snow fort together.jpg Upper Surrey Street Kids hiding in their snow fort.jpg Upper Surrey Street Kids attacking Lower Surrey Street Kids in the fort with snowballs.jpg Victory.jpg Lower Surrey Street Kids marching and armed to join the snowball fight.jpg Hockey Stick from Lower Surrey Street Kids hits snowman in Upper Surrey Street Kids fort.jpg Lower Surrey Street shielding from snowballs attack by Upper Surrey Street Kids.jpg Upper Surrey Street Kids being ambushed by Lower Surrey Street Kids with Sloppy Specials.jpg Lower Surrey Street Kids bringing ladders to climb Upper Surrey Street Kids fort during the snowball battle.jpg Upper Surrey Street Kids pouring chocolate malt on Lower Surrey Street Kids climbing up the fort as they are gasping and coughing.jpg Cans of slush.jpg|Speed Bump and Latricia Hooks are dumping trash can containing slush onto the Lower Surrey Street Kids who both attempting to climb up the Upper Surrey Street Kids' snow fort. Fifth-Grade football team attacking the snow fort.jpg Greg used binoculars and spots Lower Surrey Street Kids refuelling.jpg Greg and Upper Surrey Street Kids are shocked to see some of them sucking snowballs.jpg Pervis Gentry running down the hill during the snowball fight.jpg Greg used binoculars and spots Lower Surrey Street Kids relaxing.jpg Jacob Hoff tells everyone he wants to go home and offers them with snacks.jpg Jacob Hoff in his house eating snacks in his bedroom.jpg Paper aeroplanes with notes.jpg Baby Gibson shaken up.jpg Trevor Nix running and waving.jpg Trevor Nix talking to Upper Surrey Street Kids.jpg Trevor Nix being praised by Upper Surrey Street Kids.jpg Attack plan.jpg Sneak attack team.jpg Greg used binoculars and spots a big group of kids making snowballs.jpg Launching attack.jpg Tricked.jpg Lower Surrey Street Kids destroyed Upper Surrey Street Kids snow fort.jpg Safety Patrol girls arrived Surrey Street and seeking revenge.jpg Safety Patrol girls attacking Surrey Street Kids.jpg THE EPICEST FIGHT EVER.png Greg and Rowley hear a terrifying sound.jpg Mingo Kids pouring out of the woods after a three-month nap.jpg Meckley Mingo holding Mr. Morsels on a stick as a tribe symbol.jpg Greg is shocked to see Meckley Mingo's belt buckle from his coat pocket.jpg Mingo Kids charged to join the snowball battle.jpg Greg and Rowley hide during the snowball fight.jpg Earthquake.jpg Children 21st Century.jpg Snowplow plowing all the snow to end the battle.jpg|The snowplow comes through to plow all the snow to end the snowball battle. The aftermath of the snowball fight after the street plowed.jpg The Heffley's Pig in the beach.jpg Mitchell Picket's snowmobile.jpg Trevor Nix playing hockey.jpg|Trevor Nix playing hockey. Figure out how to survive.jpg Category:Books Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Jeff Kinney Category:Real Life Books Category:Reading Material Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series) Category:Articles with spoilers Category:The Meltdown